The Mark: an Experience in Sound and Drama
The Mark: an Experience in Sound and Drama ' is a release of the following episodes of the Left Behind radio drama, based on the eighth book of the original book series: 1. David's Search 2. Racing For Hattie 3. Pueblo Surprise 4. Finding Annie 5. Hattie's News 6. Hattie's Apology 7. Rayford's Plan 8. Hannah Palemoon 9. Run Or Die 10. Faithful To The End 11. Forcing Loyalty 12. The Crash Quotes ''"Now...take him away! Get him out of my sight! We'll see if you're as strong when you face the guillotine....ZEKE!" - '''Suhail Akbar to Gustaf Zuckermandel, Sr 'as the latter is hauled away to the guillotine for supplying believers (called "subversives" by the Global Community). : ''"Gentlemen and ladies, I must say I have a new lease on life!" : - '''Nicolae Carpathia '''during a meeting with Global Community staff members (During a meeting between '''Jim Hickman and Nicolae Carpathia...) "James, I'm ready for your report." "Me? Oh, good. Okay. Well, everything's on track. Injector thingies, beheaders, uh-oh, just a minute-oh, Viv, uh, Miss Ivins gave me the correct terminology here-'Loyalty confirmation facilitators.' Yeah, got those comin' or goin'. Dependent, huh? So, they're on their way wherever we need 'em, and I found a nurse here that has experience shooting biochips into...well, dogs, I guess, but she's gonna help train. Oh, I've got a lead on your pig." "My pig?" "Oh. Well, I mean, there's just this, uh-this butcher, if he may need it, and he can use it there. But if you needed a pig, oh, I'm pretty sure we've got one ordered. Big one." (Carpathia clears his throat) "Why would I order a pig, James?" "Oh, hey, it's not that I heard or-or knew, but if you actually did need a pig....if-if you ever did, just-just, whoa, hey, you let me know, all right?" "Quiet. Who've you been talking to, Commander?" "Talking to?" "Mister Hickman, what is said in these meetings in my private office is sacred, do you understand?" "Yes, sir, I would never-!" "SACRED! The security of the Global Community depends on the confidentiality of the communications here. Someone told you there was a discussion in this room about my need for a pig." "Well, I'd rather not..." "Oh, yes, you rather '''had '''rather, Mister Hickman. Violating the sacred trust of the Potentate is a capital offense, is it not, Mr. Moon?" "Yes, sir. It is." "So, James, the next thing out of your mouth had better be the guilty party or you will pay the ultimate price for the transgression. ''(When Hickman hesitates out of fear, Carpathia lunges at him and grabs him) ''The '''NAME', Commander! And if I hear some disjointed pathetic discourse about how the leak emanates from a friend who deserves a second chance or, uh, from your mother who is suffering from an ailment or anything other than the first or last name, you are a dead man! Have I made myself clear?!?"'' - Nicolae Carpathia, Jim Hickman, Walter Moon, and Nicolae Carpathia after Hickman accidentally mentions that a pig was ordered. : : (While Carpathia grills Jim Hickman for the name of the man who violated Carpathia's confidentiality policy) : "You have ten seconds, sir. You will give me the name of the man who breached my confidence! Uh, you now have five seconds." : "He's-he-uh-!" : "Mr. Moon, are you prepared to take Mr. Hickman into custody for the purpose of execution-?" : "RAMON SANTIAGO! But I beg you, sir, please...no..." : "Mr. Moon?" : "No! No, please-! NO!" : (Walter calls up a Global Community guard) : "Moon here. Listen, take Santiago into custody. Yes, Peacekeeping." : "BRING HIM HERE! I will care for this personally!" : "As you wish. Transport him to the Potentate's office. Yes, in restraints if necessary!" : "No, please..." : "James...when it is announced tomorrow that a Peacekeeping deputy commander has been put to death, you, at least, will understand the gravity of the rules, will you not, SUPREME COMMANDER?" : "''(he is in tears at this point) ''YEEES!" : - Nicolae Carpathia, and Jim Hickman : : : (As Santiago is brought in to be executed) : "Ramon, I tried to-!" "Deputy Commander Santiago, is it?" : "Yes..." : "I will need your sidearm, Walter, if you please..." : "Sir, what did I do?" : "''(crying) I'm sorry, Ramon! This was all my fault!"'' : "What did I do, can't you at least tell me-?" : "Ramon Santiago, for revealing matters senstitive to the Global Community, you are hereby sentenced to death!" : "What? What sensitive matters?" : "NO!" : (Carpathia executes Santiago, then turns to Hickman) : "Mr. Hickman, please note that I tolerate no breach of protocol. Clear?" : "Yes...completely." : - Jim Hickman, Nicolae Carpathia, Ramon Santiago, Jim Hickman, Ramon Santiago, Nicolae Carpathia, Roman Santiago, Jim Hickman, Nicolae Carpathia and Jim Hickman as Santiago is executed for leaking sensitive information. : : "Will you look at that? The new symbol of peace and tolerance -- the guillotine." : - Chloe Williams as she watches Leon Fortunato talk about the "loyalty enforcement facilitator" "'How are you doing, Dave? Just finished my message, Dave. Can't find my C drive, Dave.'" : - Hannah Palemoon humorously imagining what Tsion Ben-Judah would say on the phone to David Hassid. "Your head's as good as used." : - Hannah Palemoon after she finishes removing the staples from David Hassid's head. : : Personnel Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins: Original Authors Chris Fabry: Adaptation Todd Busteed: Director Steve Wick: Music Publication Date: July 30, 2002 Category:Dramatic Audio Presentations